Witch Hazel (Disney)
For her Looney Tunes counterpart Witch Hazel. Witch Hazel is a character in the Disney universe conceived by Jack Hannah for the 1952 short film Trick or Treat. Hazel was later imported in print by Carl Barks comic story with Donald and the occult forces, published in the same year. She was voiced by the late June Foray. Origins Debut Hazel was designed by the animator Jack Hannah for the animated short Trick or Treat, created for the Halloween party in October 1952. According to legend, the most direct reference to the creation of this character was the nurse staff of Walt Disney. Hazel George, that was the name of the implement health, was extremely prone to administer smelling concoctions and filters to who was on the way. The nurse lent its name to the new character, which was precisely called the Witch Hazel. The name is Italian literary translation of the English: hazelnut is indeed the edible fruit of the tree pit. Hazel was picked by Carl Barks Donald Duck in the history and the occult forces, transposition paper fairly faithful to the original short film. The cartoon was broadcast in Italy only in the mid sixties, while the story was already a first publication December 10, 1952 on Mickey Mouse 56. Characterization of the Italian school. The American authors, including Barks, lost interest in this character. In Italy, however, the opposite happened: Noccciola struck deeply cartoonist Luciano Bottaro, always fascinated by the figures of devils and witches. The Director Mario Gentilini allowed to Bottaro and Chendi to use the witch, who in 1956 appeared in the story Donald and vacuuming fairy clashing with Scrooge 'Scrooge. The pair of authors used the character for their first parody Disney: Dr. Paperus. Hazel, along with Mephistopheles, is the main antagonist of the story and also reappears later in the adventure, entitled Donald and the rest of the story. At the end of the adventure the witch is punished for his failure by Satan himself: his sentence will be to try to convince to be a witch the minstrel Goofy and all his descendants. So in the history Goofy and the sorceress, always Bottaro and Chendi, Hazel has to perform for the first time to this task, but despite all his magic and sorcery, Goofy remains totally unmoved and believes it is trivial tricks magician. This narrative strand became a real torment for Italian authors, which reduced more and more meetings between Hazel and goslings and amused themselves by devising ever new attempts to convince Goofy existence of witches. But it was precisely Bottaro to say the last word on the issue, closing the loop with the story Goofy and the crown of the witches after which Goofy finally admits that Hazel is a witch, signing them a written declaration that the raises by decades of frustration . But it's when Hazel flies away glad Goofy expresses her innocent genius brooding to himself: "Basically it takes very little to make someone happy ... like the nice Hazel, who believes in flying on a broom!" The pair of authors also wanted to deepen the personal data of the new Disney character. They devised the full name of Hazel Vilbibranda Crapomena his date of birth (817 BC), and his residence (via the Tregenda, 13 Witches Town) as well as a Licentiate witchcraft in 999 AD, in the Middle Ages. The character, as well as in Italy, got a good reputation in the Netherlands and Brazil. US recovery In the sixties Vic Lockman and Tony Strobl tried to retrieve the character, that after the story Barks had been all but forgotten, realizing short adventures in which the witch was flanked by his nephew Nocciolino. However, in the US the character was never able to enjoy a good popularity, partly because since 1954 were issued two other Witch Hazel, one published by Warner Bros from the other Western. So Disney was forced to differentiate their witch before calling it simply is The Witch and then Wanda Witch. The last appearance of Hazel stories in the US is limited to 1969 after which there were only a few publications of foreign stories. Appearance Hazel is one of the few human characters to appear in the Disney cartoon, and for this reason has peculiarity of possessing five fingers as opposed to the four canonical. Over time, this model has not always been respected and Hazel is often designed with only four fingers on each hand. She's a witch, modeled after the Anglo-Saxon iconography. So elderly and low, wearing a wide-brimmed felt hat, a black dress and a pair of boots. He has a long nose and surly with very dilated nostrils, chin divided by a deep dimple and an incisive prominent tick off the lips, as well as a huge pimple on the corner of the mouth. His hair is yellow-straw, long and unkempt. Its appearance has remained largely unchanged over the years and only the color of the hair alternates between yellow-straw original and pure white. Hazel is always in the company of Beelzebub, his flying broom. Personality Unlike other witches disneyane the side that is most pronounced in Hazel's just what comic; readers perceive it as a funny character and harmless and in Italy is found almost as a kind of stand-in of the Epiphany appearing much of our local Neapolitan Amelia. Hazel is extremely stubborn and her main goal is to convince Goofy existence of witches, but just Goofy, the most naive and spontaneous of all the Disney characters, is reluctant to believe in magic. The witch though exasperated by this attitude, never tries to convince him by force, but agrees in a resigned his failures. Rarely indeed, Hazel uses magic to cause harm to others, departing much from the other witches Disney, except that the clumsy Madam Mim, the only one with whom he has an affinity character. In fact, the two are linked by a deep friendship. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Category:Comedy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Cowards Category:Protective Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ducktales Villains